closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney-ABC Domestic Television
Logo descriptions by Jason Jones, Matt Williams, Matt Anscher, Nicholas Aczel, John Coffey, and D.L. Chandell Logo captures by V of Doom and snelfu Editions by Mr. Logo Lord, Shadeed A. Kelly and V of Doom Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80 and VHSDude Background Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution is the domestic distribution unit of the Disney-ABC Television Group, a division of The Walt Disney Company formed in July 2007 initially as "Disney-ABC Domestic Television" after the Disney-ABC Television Group re-branded its syndication division Buena Vista Television, when The Walt Disney Company retired the "Buena Vista" brand. In 2013, its barter syndication division was renamed to "ABC Syndication". Since August 2015, Disney-ABC Domestic Television was renamed to its current name. On September 23, 2019 Home Entertainment and Television Distribution went retired name called Disney-ABC Enterprises & Media Sales in New Year's Day 2020. (2007- ) Nicknames: "Crashing Stars", "Disney-ABC in the Sky" Logo: We see two stars flying downward on a black space background. They merge into a white star, and the logo starts to take form with the Disney (in the corporate font) logo and the ABC logo (tinted blue) coming from each side with the words "Home Entertainment and Television Distribution" (previously "DOMESTIC TELEVISION"), under the two small lines, and a blue sky background, with clouds appearing. As this is happening, the Disney logo and star fade from white to blue. After this, the clouds move slowly to the left. In most cases, however, the short version is used, so the logo tends to cut off before the clouds make any significant movement. Variants: *On Who Wants to be A Millionaire? for Nintendo DS, a still version is used. The Disney/ABC logos and words are placed horizontally against a white background, with the Disney and ABC logos separated by a vertical line. * An updated version of the logo was introduced in September 2013. The sky color fade-in plays faster, and starts a second earlier. The ABC logo was modified into the 2013 rendition that made its debut that summer, but with a blue shine instead of a yellow one. The words "Domestic Television" appear in a new generic typeface, and now in regular capital-and-lowercase letter formation. * The logo was updated in 2015 to reflect the name change. FX/SFX: The two stars merging, the flying logo. Music/Sounds: A remix of the 1997 medium-length Buena Vista Television jingle. The instrumentation seems to have been changed to fit better with the "Disney" moniker. Again, there are long, medium and short versions. However, this time the medium version is the most common. The long version didn't appear until 2013 (see below). Sometimes, the end theme plays over the logo depending on the closing of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: * On LIVE! with Kelly and Michael, the first half of the music plays over before the show fades to the logo and the second half is on the logo. The first half is on low volume while the second half is on the normal volume. *On the Katie talk show, it's only the last 7 notes of the logo. * On a few Katie episodes, the long version of the 1997 Buena Vista Television jingle is used, remixed the same way as the normal one and ending with a drum-roll. Availability: Common. Currently appears on post-2007 episodes of first-run syndication programs such as Live! with Kelly and Ryan, At the Movies, and the syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, among others. This was seen FABLife and Right This Minute and Tamron Hall. Also appeared the 2015 Disney ABC Domestic TV logo seen Burrowed Hearts (after the 1997 Atlantis logo) and The long version seen Katie talk show Reruns of the syndicated version of the latter on GSN with Meredith Vieira plasters the Buena Vista Television logos with this logo. Don't expect this to appear on reruns of the Disney-ABC library, because Disney allegedly has a logo policy to keep all of the original logos and to protect the Disney company's family image; this logo is seen only on first-run syndicated series. Editor's Note: The name of this division is rather long (and rather redundant as well), but this logo is still perfectly fine. Category:Television Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United States Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States)